Let Them Know (JREN NU'EST)
by Red 'n Black Princess
Summary: JR and Ren are secretly going out for 2 years behind their L.O. .E.S. eyes only the other 3 members of NU'EST knew about their true relationship. Their fans ships them more than their debut era, they wouldn't admit it but they won't directly deny it either. Will they admit it? summary sucks, but i swear its all fluff, give it a try :)


**Hi! It's been so long since I posted something…**

 **So I decided to write a JREN fanfic, first time writing something about them so be nice with me .**

 **So hope you guys enjoy this? Let me know your opinion** **:)**

 **NU'EST for life 3**

* * *

JR and Ren are secretly going out for 2 years behind their L.O.^.E.S. eyes only the other 3 members of NU'EST knew about their true relationship. Their fans ships them more than their debut era, they wouldn't admit it but they won't directly deny it either.

On the way to their live performance, Ren was leaning on JR's chest; JR was playing on his tablet while Ren was listening to his Ipod one of his earbuds was on JR's ear.

"Hey Ren, wanna dance "Something by Girls day for the end of the performance? L.O.^.E.S. will surely love it!" Minhyun asked the maknae.

"Yeah sure! Are we going to wear dresses too? " Ren answered looking really excited to the idea his Hyung gave.

"Wait, wait, if you're going to wear dress, count me out of it." Baekho said.

"No way! It's going to be more fun if we wear one!" Ren said while slightly pouting.

"Ren-ah, I too wouldn't want to wear one." Aron said while shaking his head for thinking about Ren's idea.

"No way! _Pouting his lips and pretending to almost cry_ JR! tell them to join me to wear one!" Ren was shaking JR's arms.

"You guys calm down, maybe you guys can dance-

"NO WAY!" Baekho, Minhyun and Aron didn't let JR to finish his sentence, making JR glare at them interrupting his sentence.

"You're going to agree on Ren's idea!" said the whining Baekho.

"Of course, Not-" but he was once again interrupted and was going to glare again at the said person but found out he can't because it was Ren who interrupted him… _"well I just can't glare at our maknae, MY Pretty Princess, MY Love, MY One and Only, MY REN… who can resist that beautiful face? That pouting kissable pink lips that I can honestly kiss for an hour, that slender waist and-oh shit what the hell am I thinking! Better get a hold of myself before I start to ravish my Ren"_

"What? Not? You're not going to agree to me? JR-ah are you even listening to me?" Ren was staring at his boyfriend.

"Yes, I was, and that was not what I mean when I said Not" JR said smiling at his princess.

"Then What?!" said the four looking expectantly at their Leader.

"Let's decide on Jack-En-Poi?...

In the end Minhyun and Baekho will be dancing with Ren in their dresses. At their entire performance, JRen moments is common, there are times their holding hands, hugging each other, staring and glancing to each other.

But then when they were singing Please Don't Wear Revealing Clothing Aron came behind Ren and start hugging him while slightly swaying, JR on the other hand was in the middle of rapping his part when he saw Aron and Ren and absentmindedly stop to glare at Aron as if asking what he's doing, Ren sensing JR's eyes on him decided to push Aron away, causing Aron to smirk at JR.

"What was that about? JR asked Ren.

"What are you talking about?" Ren answered him but instead of replying on Ren's question JR stares at him, causing Ren to blush and walked to the other side of the stage.

Fan chants can be heard anywhere, it was so loud but then the members' enjoys it for it was a sign that their fans are having fun.

"Thank you all for coming to our performance!" JR happily shouted at their fans.

"We hope you had fun with us!" Aron said with his aegyo skills.

They were walking towards the exit when Ren walks beside JR and grab JR's hand to hold, the other three members didn't mind it but then they were all surprised when their fans was outside waiting for them to come out and the saw how sweet Ren and JR to each other the JRen shippers are all fangirling Ren couldn't help but blush and JR just laugh it off and kiss the back of Ren's right hand that he was holding then sweetly he said "I Love You."

Everyone was shocked on what JR had done, Ren blushes, Aron with his famous OMG, Minhyun was utterly surprised while Baekho was laughing.

"What I mean is that I love L.O.^.E.S.!" JR said while chuckling, Ren gently hit JR at his back but he can't stop blushing feeling his heart beat so fast as he thought JR was going to admit it to all. On their pink bus JR leaned on Ren's lap.

"Wow, they're at it"

"They honestly thought it was a fan service"

"Look at all this posted picture and video of you two… and their comment is worth reading I swear!."

They were all holding their phone looking through the fans tweets and post…

" _JREN is real! This cannot be a mere fan service, look how cute are they!_ WOW this comment is entirely close to what you guys have!" Aron said seemingly amazed at how their fans was so fast uploading all of what happened.

"Why do you look so sad?" JR asked sweetly, staring at Ren's captivating eyes brushing his right hand on Ren's cheeks.

"Me?"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not"

"But you did though."

In front of the bus the other members are glancing and keep talking about their Leader and Maknae.

"Aron hyung, I'm worried about them." Mihyun said looking at the two at the back.

"I never knew JR would almost admit it" Baekho added.

"I know I kinda understand them though, it's hard to keep it when you wanted to shout it to the world, but then JR being JR we can trust them that they knew what they're doing." the older one said glancing at the lovers.

"Do you want to tell them about us?" JR asked.

"No, I mean yes but I'm too afraid of the outcome, too afraid to lose everything we had now. I'm afraid that it will affect the other members… that there won't be us if we're to tell them the truth that they will separate us from each other. Here am I selfishly thinking that lying is not that bad if it means we can stay together." Ren said smiling sadly to JR, he never did break their staring contest, appreciating JR's face and falling in love all over again.

"You know that I'm possessive right?"

"Yeah."

"What if I told you, I wanna keep you all to myself?" asked JR biting his bottom lip.

"What?"

"Just answer yes or no, okay?" JR said Ren nods waiting for JR to continue.

"Can I keep you?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to be with me?"

"Yes" Ren couldn't help giggling at his boyfriend silly questions.

"Do you love me?" JR keeping his eyes to Ren's eyes, hoping that Ren would answer what he thought he would, and thank god he did! Without hesitation Ren answered "Yes, of course why wouldn't I?" loud enough to be heard by the members and couldn't help but to hide their smirk or chuckle.

"Then do you trust me?" "Yes!" whatever JR has on his mind clearly brings joy in Ren.

"Then will you kiss me?" smiling sweetly at his own request, finally after hours of waiting he would be able to taste the lips of his angel. Without answering JR, blushing Ren lowered his head and did what JR wanted, not caring for the glances, and chuckling he can sense from the three other members and truly unconscious of JR's left hand holding his phone taking a selca then video of them kissing.

The kiss isn't rough it was sweet that Ren ended up closing his eyes leaning on JR's right hand deepening the kiss JR licked at his bottom lip and Ren let him enter willingly they separated with their lips swollen and reddened they only break their passionate make up session when Aron clears his throat letting them notice they were not alone yet.

-At JRen room at the dorm-

"JR! You posted a picture? What picture is it?"

"Why don't you wait for it to load? Actually there is a sequel."

"Sequel? What do yo- WAHHH! JR!"

"What?" asked the smirking leader, "Aren't we cute?"

Outside the room, running feet can be heard until…. BAM!

"JR-ah! What is this?" Aron demanded.

"Yeah, what are you thinking posting this? Minhyun said.

"Come on guys, aren't they cute and not to mention sweet?" Baekho added.

"I knew it was cute and the same time sweet, My Ren was blushing always pretty my princess."

Ren couldn't help but smile as he stares at his phone reading the rapid flow of the comments on their picture with a caption of: " **Me and My Princess 3"**

"JR, they're asking if this is true? What are we going to do now? " Ren's smile slowly fading negative thoughts clouded his mind….

"No worries, it's uploa-oh! It's done!"

"There's another one?"

 ** _"_** ** _pockyjr mentioned you on his video."_**

"Oh…no…no….JR!" Ren screamed

"OH MY GOD! JR!" Aron, Baekho and Minhyun couldn't keep it in either.

"What? They're asking if it's true right? I've only given them answers and proof." said the leader flashing his smile that no one can resist.

On the video you can see him and Ren kissing at the back of the bus, it was obvious that it was JR who recorded the kiss… and the caption is:

"This is me, This is real, This is us,

Loving together,

Letting it all out,

Not gonna be scared,

For I got you with me….

Dear L.O.^.E.S. don't hate me nor Ren, don't hate us for loving each other. We just love each other too much and felt bad keeping it from you. It's selfish but I hope you'll still love and support us and NU'EST. Love you all!"

Aron, Minhyun and Baekho was totally speechless on what they saw, Ren was teary eyed went to hug JR whispering Thank you and I love you's in his ear.

 ** _"_** ** _bornthiREN mentioned you in his photo."_**

"My Prince JR,

Thank you, Thank you for loving me, thank you for choosing me, thank you for being there for me and above all I love you!3 #You and I"

It wasn't easy to be accepted by all but it still ended in smooth way, lots of people love them, support them and idolized them for their bravery to admit their true relationship to the world where they can be hated and judge them all they want. Now they are one of those idol couples sweetly and deeply in love with each other.


End file.
